vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iolanda (Shadow Fight)
|-|Queen of Legion= |-|Cyborg Herald= Summary Iolanda was one of the twin princesses of the Legion during Marcus' time, later becoming the queen. While the queen is supposed to be a figurehead, Iolanda secretly imprisoned the ruling council, seized all power and runs the Legion from the shadows. She is a major supporter of the existence of Shadow Squads, like the one the Descendant was a member of. It is revealed that she is an underling of Bolo, who brainwashed her and modified her body to handle Shadow energy better. She opposes the Descendant's party in Chapter VI in order to prevent them from reaching May's grave where the time portal lies. She reappears in Chapter VII, attempting to deliver the Accelerator Core prototype to Shadow after a few timeline alterations, and is defeated again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Iolanda Origin: Shadow Fight 3 Gender: Female Age: Likely in her late 20s Classification: Queen of the Legion, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 2), Weapon Mastery (Of Kamas), Martial Arts, Cyborgization, Body Control, Damage Boost, minor Time Manipulation (Can inflict damage 2 seconds in the future which cannot be blocked), Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, passive Healing Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Fought Post-Shadow Mind absorbed Descendant) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can dodge arrows and bullets. Can aim-dodge laser beams) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Planet Class (Can hurt the Descendant with physical blows) Durability: At least Planet level (Comparable to post-Shadow Mind absorbed Descendant) Stamina: Likely infinite as a cyborg Range: Extended Melee range with weapons and body detachment, Melee range with martial arts. Standard Equipment: Accusers (Her kamas), Massive Mines (Her electromines) Intelligence: Likely above average, but her grief over her sister's supposed demise may cloud her judggement Weaknesses: She can only continue to passively heal as long as the three Shadow Devises on her back are intact. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Detachment:' Due to being a cyborg, Iolanda can detach her limbs and control them telekinetically to extend her range and deal damage from afar. *'Time Bomb:' Iolanda's attacks can initiate the infliction of damage 2 seconds in the future, along with the normal damage from taking hits. This future damage simply occurs and cannot be defended from. *'Blast:' Iolanda slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around her, damaging any enemy within its range and launchig them in the air. *'Deactivation:' Iolanda stomps the ground, spawning a shadow electromine from the ground and spinning into the air. She punches the bottom of the mine in midair, firing a forward horizontal blast of Shadow Energy from the top of the mine at the opponent. 13 iolanda super hands healing.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Queens Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Cyborgs Category:Body Control Users Category:Time Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight (Verse) Category:Tier 5